


Shut me up and I’ll stop

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Little Shit, Bottom Bang Chan, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Riding, Slow Burn, Smoking, Sort Of, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, alternative universe, dumb arguments, they are terrible at feelings, we die like heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Minho loves piano but hates to hear one person on the other side of the wall play music every time he tried to play. But they don’t really know each other, till they get to be introduced.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Shut me up and I’ll stop

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while but I had this planned for a while now.

It’s been like a couple weeks now and Minho came to the conclusion that it’s on purpose.

There is no fucking way on earth this is a coincidence.

And even if his roommate keeps telling him to calm down, he still thinks something is fishy.

How come every single time he starts playing the piano, their neighbor starts playing music as well? This cannot be just unlucky. No, this is a complot to make him lose his mind.

And it’s getting worse every single day.

Changbin may have patience, but Minho loses temper quickly.

Someone is playing the guitar every time he plays the piano, almost like he wants to argue about that.

And although Minho likes the instrument, and what the other part plays, he is so tired of hearing it over his own music. He feels so disrespected, and he can’t focus to save his life.

Minho is an adult so he will not act petty. Instead, he laments the thing to his roommate and goes for long walks to ignore what he feels, but it’s not really working. He doesn’t even know who they are, but it’s getting on his nerves too much.

So, when Changbin proposes to go out and distract, he accepts immediately, even if he is not very into drinking and parties, but he wants to get out of there. He doesn’t even like to go out with his roommate much, he is so wild sometimes and he doesn’t even drink usually, even less than him, so it is pretty odd to be invited out by him.

But he gets to find out quickly why, not even an hour after getting there.

Changbin scans the place, apparently looking for someone, but he doesn’t give Minho any detail. The older of the two gets suspicious at that, Changbin is acting so unusual. And unnatural. He’s not like always, and Minho is growing impatient.

“Stop sighing, I want to introduce you some of my friends.” Changbin says at some point, tired of Minho’s antics.

And then his face lightens, only for a second, a black haired man approaching them. He’s wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, he looks like the habitual hook ups of his friend, Minho is confused.

The mysterious man waves at Changbin and places himself in front of them and Minho gulps.

He is a little taller than him, not much, and that jacket must hide some big shoulders, probably people in there are staring at them because of how attractive he is –not that Minho thinks he is attractive…

“Min, this is our neighbor, Chan.” Changbin says, a steady tone and inviting the both to shake hands. But his voice has a mischievous note in it.

_Ah._

Changbin knew, he always did, all the time he knew who he was.

“Nice to meet you, finally, I’m Chan.”

Chan, that’s the name.

His torture, his headache, his nightmare of his 22 years old life is called Chan.

“Strange we meet only now, we basically live next door.” The stranger – _no_ , Chan – has a voice Minho doesn’t like, or maybe he likes it but hates it belongs to him.

Minho fights the urge to scream, it can probably be written all over his face, not even his usual mask can contain his growing anger. He takes that hand anyways, saying his name politely like a little kid that doesn’t like someone but doesn’t want to be scolded either. Although he’s not a kid, he’s an adult, and he is losing his shit. He’s also one inch away from killing Changbin. Or at least _scold_ him.

“Sung is finding a place to park the car, he’ll be here soon.” Chan has an irritating voice, Minho finds it so in tune with his face, and body and that ridiculous music he plays at any hour.

Minho can’t make it.

Chan offers to bring something to drink and Minho asks for gin, a fake smile and when he disappears in the crowd, Changbin takes a sit and Minho’s hands are in his shirt – even though he wanted them to be at his neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me you know him?” Minho hisses like he’s possessed, eyes dark and his knuckles white.

“Forgot to.” Changbin is his usual calm self now, of course he’s not scared, he planned all that, he expected Minho to throw a fit.

Minho feels his blood boil.

“Bullshit.”

“Look,” Changbin starts and Minho rolls his eyes up, he already knows his friend will make up some pitiful excuse, “he is a fine man, his roommate as well, and you just hate him cuz he is good at music, a stupid reason and to be honest–”

“Shut the fuck up, Changbin,” Minho almost growls in his face, leaving him go and standing back up, “you know I hate him for other reasons, not only cuz he plays music at any hour.”

Of course, he is not that petty, his neighbor plays music at any hour but he also smokes so much on his balcony that all his clothes smell more like tobacco and less like flowers, he shouts a lot and is having intern makeovers at least once a week.

It started long ago, not only with the music, but interrupting his piano lessons, those that he doesn’t even have much time to dedicate to, it’s the last straw.

“–I was a scared you’d react like this.” Changbin finishes.

“You expect me to be all friendly with him?” Minho bites back, bitter.

“I want you to not overact, cuz you’re about to explode, damn,” Changbin looks past him and tilts his head, suddenly smiling, “also, you’ll pop a vessel if I tell you more.” Changbin smirks, waving in Chan’s roommate direction. Minho turns to look at him and then back at Changbin, a deep angry frown on his face now.

_Not in a million years, Changbin can’t do that!_

“You took me here to meet them so you can openly flirt with his roommate?!” Minho really wants to contain his anger, but it grows in him. He wants to disappear from there, and leave Changbin alone. So long for a relaxing night.

“Jisung,” Changbin simply says and Minho sends him a look like he wants to roast him, “his name is Jisung and he is so _fuckin_ cute.” Changbin signals _Jisung_ to come closer, Minho looks at that blond boy approaching their table, a soft blush on his cheeks.

_Oh, no, no, fuckin no._

“You aren’t for real…” Minho leans in to whisper in Changbin’s ear.

“I am, get used to it and stop sulking like the bitch you are, maybe you really need to get laid after all.”

Minho’s a second away from fist fighting the other, doesn’t matter if he is right or not – to be fair, he may be a little bit, but he doesn’t want Changbin to rub it in his face – but he stops himself, alcohol in his system already making him see red. He doesn’t want to really get violent or anything.

“Get fucked, man.”

“I hope so, he looks fine.”

Minho slaps his palm on his forehead, Changbin is in too deep and Minho doesn’t want to stay there a minute more.

Not even with Chan approaching with the drink he asked, not even with Jisung and Changbin openly flirting in front of his face.

But he stays and gets drunk, and tries to dance with strangers, stay away from Chan. And it’s not going well after short time.

Chan seems oblivious, like he considers himself innocent. And it only makes Minho angrier. He is so close to argue, to confront him. And after a couple more drinks he is more than convinced to do so.

“I think you really don’t take alcohol good.” Chan says at some point, sitting next to him.

“I can take my drinks just well, thank you.” Minho knows he is rude, especially when he gets tipsy.

“Doesn’t look like it…”

“Shut up, I don’t need to hear more of your voice.” Minho grunts.

Chan frowns at his attitude and Minho is just starting.

“You are so fuckin annoying, I can’t believe I’m here with you.”

“You can leave, for what I care.” Chan bites back, taking another drink.

 _Aha_.

So he can actually talk back?

Ok, good to know.

“I would love, but our roommates are sucking each other’s faces as we speak.”

“You want to argue, not _speak_.” Chan rumbles, ignoring what Minho just said to stress that last word.

“Shut up, then.”

“I get you hate me, but I didn’t do anything to you.” Chan murmurs, not really disappointed but Minho could sense a tiny hint of sarcasm.

Enough for Minho to lose it completely.

“Are you a fuckin moron?” Minho whisper-shouts.

“What?”

“You are so dumb, you made my life a nightmare all this time!”

“The fuck?”

Minho snaps, “you do the most stupid shit, you know clearly what you did, don’t even try to justify it.”

Chan chuckles nervously and stand up to go but Minho speaks again, “you think you’re so sly, but you play stupid games, you act like a child and you–”

“You don’t know shit.” Chan says one last time, cutting him off and going to Jisung, one hand on his shoulder and interrupting his make out session basically. The blond says something Minho can’t quite understand from that far and stands up, Changbin leaving him as well and going in his direction now.

_Ops!_

Minho scoffs frustrated and Changbin is next to him almost immediately.

“Enough of that,” the raven takes the drink from Minho’s hand before he can protest, “we’re going home, thanks for ruining it, _bro_.”

\---

Minho can’t hide he feels a little ashamed for what he said the night before.

Not much, he used to be even more aggressive when he was younger and selfish, but now he should not act like this.

His headache is not even that bad, he wasn’t that drunk last night.

But maybe he is not feeling well enough to find Chan’s face as he opens the door. To be fair, the older man was bringing a big bag up the stairs and Minho just bumped into him when he opened his door. Still, Minho is up for fight the instant his eyes focus on him.

“Why seeing your face early in the morning makes my stomach turn?”

Chan looks at him, startled when he hears his voice so rasp.

“ _Oh_ , I don’t know, probably you hate me for no reason.”

“Being a terrible neighbor is no reason to you?”

“Minho, I really don’t want to do this, I have shit to do.” Chan waves him off, placing the bag down to look for his keys.

“Don’t even dare say my name,” Minho spurs out, “my head hurts so bad and you just made it worse.” He slams the door loudly and Chan sighs, entering through his.

_Hangover huh?_

Chan takes his time to place back all the groceries and then goes right to his desk in the living room.

He has to work on some assignments and also check Jisung’s since the younger asked him to.

And suddenly, an evil idea pops in his head. If Minho is having a tough time, it’s not Chan’s fault. He wanted to approach him, he doesn’t even know what he’s being accused of – well, except for the music, he does it on purpose to get his attention but it didn’t work as planned it seems – and Minho hates him for nothing. He earned his hate doing almost no effort, so why not give him a real reason to complain?

Because Chan can be petty, and since he has to work on some very loud music…

Pretty satisfying to give him a bad time, Chan is the type to communicate but since Minho wants to play that hard, he can do revenge too.

To be completely honest, Chan doesn’t want that, but he took Minho’s words at heart last night. The least he could do it fake it, don’t speak much and Changbin could tell him later that Minho can’t stand him. And give up.

But no, he has to play those games and offend him in the way, accuse him of shit he didn’t do – again, except for the music – and make a fuss out of it.

And Minho is not the only one hangover.

\---

Pass it playing the guitar, but having a rave party on the other side of his wall?

_What the fuck?_

Is Chan out of his fucking mind?

He knew he was a stupid man, but c’mon now!

Minho’s head is about to explode, he can’t take that much. Chan acts like a petty child. And he can’t endure this much. The music is getting heavy to his head and at some point, he decides to get out and go for a walk.

Chan seemed cool for the first ten seconds he saw him, but then Minho associated his face with all the shitty stuff that happened since he moved in with Changbin. He was a little harsh with him but he deserves worse. Minho lost peace of mind. And he doesn’t know how to feel about the whole thing if not all over the place.

Chan is cruel like this, he deserved the treatment, and Minho doesn’t feel guilty, at least not anymore. And even ignoring him for today it’s not enough because it’s not like he can ignore him forever.

He also has to see him sometimes, because he’ll not pass the opportunity to go to parties or be with other friends – that he found out are shared friends, friends in common, or maybe said, another reason why he has to see his face – and it’s a nightmare, a little bit more every time.

Chan also riles him up somehow, like he wants to provoke him to do something, to be even more aggressive, it’s like they are at war.

It can’t get worse than this.

\---

And it gets worse.

Changbin and Jisung become a couple.

Minho dares to say over night, but he knows it’s not the truth. Just because his roommate speaks less about his business doesn’t mean he didn’t try to have a relationship with Jisung so of course it escalated into this.

It’s also been two months since the day Changbin introduced them, and he probably was having the hots for him for longer.

What it bugs him is that now, going out with them, Changbin is not near to be found so he has to stuck with others, and Chan especially. And tonight is not different from others.

Jisung’s hand has been on Changbin’s thigh all day so it’s pretty normal to see them disappear after short time.

Minho looks at Chan with a frown, letting the drink burn his tonsils and settle right on his legs. It will give him a headache and honestly, he doesn’t care.

His roommate is now Chan’s roommate’s boyfriend, and he can’t quite accept it completely. He loves them, but still it buzzes him off, like why life hates him so much to let that happen? Jisung is a good person, Minho is sure, but he doesn’t want for all four of them to go out that much.

…

“Sung, baby, _fuck–_ ” Changbin covers his mouth with his hand, Jisung is getting too good at giving head, and he might have drunk more than he should have. Chan shouldn’t have promised to drive tonight.

Jisung pops off his dick but keeps pumping him with one hand, “you know you can fuck my throat, right?”

Changbin almost whines at that and Jisung laughs softly, lips taking him in again.

Changbin’s all whimpers when he hears someone enter the bathroom door and freezes, recognizing the voices immediately. His hand flies to Jisung’s hair, patting it with his fingers to tell him to stop and the other obeys in a second.

“Why not letting them do and keep this?” he says popping off and sighing, his hand still on Changbin’s shaft but not moving.

“Chan’s voice is strained, he probably is losing his temper with Minho.” Changbin explains, his fingers massaging Jisung’s temples.

The blond gets overwhelmed easily, and their arguments are making him feel so bad, Changbin hates to see him like this.

“They are killing my mood,” Jisung trails out, disappointment in the tone, “and my boner.”

“I know, baby, but I don’t want them to exaggerate, so maybe we should go…” he says but he’s not convinced.

Jisung is on his knees in a dirty bathroom and making him feel so damn good and now he has to stop him because their friends can’t behave as human beings.

“Nah, this cock belongs in my mouth, fuck them Binnie, fuck my throat and leave them be.” Jisung laments, but deep down he gave up already.

Changbin’s eyes narrow at Jisung’s pout and takes his hand, helping him stand even if Jisung doesn’t want to, but he does anyway because he knows they cannot do it like that. And Changbin is also getting tuned off so better stop now.

Changbin kisses him softly, then more aggressively, hands around his neck and Jisung leans on him completely, pressing their bodies together and their shafts rub on each other, one of them still clothed.

Jisung hisses at the contact, sounding more like a sob and Changbin offers him an apologetic smile.

“I promise you, baby,” Changbin says, one inch from his lips and breathing in his face, “we’ll have time for ourselves later.”

Jisung kisses him again and thanks him, helping him with his jeans.

Although the blond calmed down a little, Changbin is livid. That’s the last straw.

“Ok, time out you bitches, get the fuck out and get waisted or whatever.” He says, slamming the door open and Minho yelps loud, startling Chan in the process as well.

“You two–” Chan tries, but Jisung appears from behind his boyfriend and looks him death in the eyes.

“Find something else to do, not everyone cares about your pointless argue.” He says bitter and Chan’s face drops.

Jisung feels guilty a moment after but he can’t take it back and he doesn’t want to. It’s been months and he is so done with both. Chan may have issues and Minho as well but together they are such nuisances.

The two exchange a look, the first ever since they got introduced, and go out of the bathroom.

Changbin sighs exhausted.

“They act like children.”

Jisung nods in agreement.

…

“All your fault, by the way.”

“Minho, you’re the one that always starts this.”

“Well, you keep speaking back!”

Chan is so frustrated and has no intention in explaining to the other again that it’s his fault.

“You are not innocent at all, stop pretending to be.” Minho says again, his voice lower since he realizes the couple is right behind.

“I am only defending myself.” Chan tries to keep his chill, but with Minho it’s so damn difficult.

“We’re not going anywhere like this.”

“Ok,” Chan whispers before entering the hall, Changbin and Jisung surpassing them and going right back to their table, “let’s just ignore each other.”

Minho hums, agreeing with him.

\---

_Let’s ignore each other._

Simply said, quite poorly executed.

Not so simple to find Chan in your living room working with Changbin on music, not even remotely easy to hear him play from the other side of his wall.

He has to admit they are trying though.

Chan doesn’t act petty anymore and doesn’t give Minho more to complain about, but he definitely made him question too many things.

Like why does Chan look so pretty early in the morning, smoking on the balcony?

Or why does his voice sound so different when he sings?

Why is he so good at explaining things Minho doesn’t really care about but listening him guiding Changbin from the other room feels so relaxing?

Ok, he knows the other is attractive, this much he can quite observe with his eyes, and his first impression as well, before knowing who did he have before his eyes. But these things were always being on second place since his only intention with the other was to make him pay for how much he had to endure. And he knows it’s petty to still not put that inconveniences aside, but he can’t help it. He also is pretty conscient about how Chan makes his blood boil in other ways not only from anger.

If a couple months pass already, he doesn’t solve his own problem in the slightest.

Chan is fucking gorgeous and attractive and overall a good man, but still, he wants to maintain his façade.

But, to be completely honest, at least by himself, he didn’t spend much time to mull over their arguments, which gave him time to overthink all the times they spoke and drop in a state of reconsideration.

From their first terrible encounters to now, Minho feels something has changed within himself as well. He contains from starting shit, he even speaks to him as courtesy and both maintain their distance enough to not get their anger overcome.

Chan is a little too present in his life little by little, from seeing him at the door in the morning – _“Changbin told me to come and take his laptop…”_ – to finding him in the living room at any hour – _“I was invited in by Changbin.”_ – and even seeing him in the kitchen – _“Changbin told me to take something to drink.”_ – and sometimes it’s so overwhelming, and other times it feels warm in his chest.

If Chan is messing with his head, Minho doesn’t know and doesn’t even care. If he is, he has a reason to go back to hate him and if he is completely oblivious then Minho can linger in that warmth a little more. It’s a win-win situation for him anyways.

It may feel a little odd to have feelings like that again, it’s been a while, but it feels right in the moment. Today, and tomorrow and maybe for as long as it can last.

Eventually Minho will grow bored, he always does.

\---

Today the possibility seems incredibly unlikely, though.

Minho comes home late, he wants a bath and to forget the rest of the day. Maybe Changbin will go on a date and leave him some alone time.

But hearing all the laughter from the kitchen is not a good sign.

And in fact, Chan is there, sitting on his favorite chair in his favorite spot and eating his favorite pudding.

_Fuck._

So long for a relaxing day.

He enters and Chan tenses immediately.

“Don’t make this face, we’ve been working all day, we’re on a break, man.” Changbin comments.

Minho doesn’t know what kind of face he just made, maybe a disgusted one, or confused.

Well, he feels confused.

Why is Chan in his sacred place again, for the second time in less than a week?

And why are they eating there when he usually finds them in the living room?

Minho shrugs, opening the fridge and taking a water bottle to drink.

He feels so hot all of a sudden, maybe Chan’s eyes burring into him like daggers.

He goes right to the bathroom, he needs a shower.

And he keeps thinking about Chan’s expression. He also looks too good today. He can’t be real deal and Minho can’t really fall for that again.

When he gets out, he finds Changbin at the door.

“Amazing, right in time, I am going out for dinner with Sung.” He trails out, leaving Minho still disoriented.

He walks in the living room and sees Chan shutting down the laptop and taking his jacket.

Changbin waves them bye and flies through the door without saying else.

“I shall go as well…”

“You can stay a little more…”

They say it at the same time, and Chan chuckles after, a little embarrassed.

Minho looks at him with big eyes, still trying to process how his mouth moved to ask Chan to stay.

“Can I smoke?”

Chan rips him from his thoughts and Minho nods, “outside.” He points at the balcony and Chan laughs softly again.

Minho likes that, his laugh. He prefers that instead of Chan’s long frown when he feels down, he doesn’t even know when he learned all the little details of his face and body language but he knows them all pretty well now.

Chan opens the sliding door of the balcony, getting out and lights up a cigarette. Minho follows him with his eyes first and then moves to get out as well. Chan has a way to smoke that makes him endearing to the eyes, he doesn’t know why.

Minho sits down on the tiled floor, watching him from there. His shoulders are broad. His whole body looks so stable, a big contrast with Minho’s. He may not be so lean, but he has not such big proportions. He wonders what else can be big about Chan, but then stops and mentally slaps himself for even thinking about it.

 _Maybe_.

Or maybe not.

_Who cares?_

He’s just _curious_.

“You’re different.” Chan speaks as he turns, sitting next to him and lighting another cigarette.

They smell terrible enough to calm Minho’s mind and bring him back to reality, which he actually hates. Why the smell is such of comfort to him?

_Hmm._

Different.

Maybe he is, he is trying to be. Every day of his life he is different from the day before.

“You’re making progresses.”

Minho alters quickly at that.

“With what?”

“Piano.” Chan answers simply and Minho sighs relived.

“ _Ah!_ ”

“And attitude.” Chan adds.

“Fucking called it.” Minho grunts, folding his arms to his chest.

“If you still hate me the same way, I can’t tell now.”

“I don’t hate you.” Minho mumbles, not really convincing.

“You did.” The other takes the cigarette from his lips, letting out a puff of smoke.

“You’re insufferable.”

“To you.”

“No, in general.”

Minho doesn’t want to quarrel about it again.

“Only _for_ you.”

Minho hugs his knees close to his chest, scoffing.

And Chan finishes the cigarette and looks up.

“You are doing good, tho.”

“With my attitude?”

“With your music, I heard you play yesterday.” Chan draws out and his voice sounds so tired.

Minho’s eyes are on his face the whole time, taking in every single detail.

And when Chan asks him if he wants to know how to play better, Minho lets him explain and everything feels like it falls on place.

And it also feels like Minho is falling. Deep, completely and impossibly quickly.

Minho listens but he doesn’t want to speak more himself and evades touching by scooping farther and Chan keeps on talking and talking and Minho can’t have enough of it. They also find out they feel music the same way, they like the same things and Minho feels dumb, but in a good way.

“You know,” Chan starts, taking another cigarette but still not lighting it, “I wanted to speak to you about this for a while.”

Minho stretches his arms and smiles involuntary, humming.

“You kind of hated me so I didn’t know if I would ever be able to sit like this with you.”

“Whose fault is that?”

Minho doesn’t want to bring this back again, but he doesn’t want to be seen as the one that overreacted over plain things, he had every right to be mad and Chan just made his whole situation worse and worse.

“At least it worked.”

_Huh?_

“What?”

“You want to tell me you didn’t realize it yet?”

_Oh._

“No, wait…” Minho sits facing him now and Chan looks amused.

He is so confused.

 _No_ , actually, he has a tiny idea of what might have actually happened, but it can’t be.

Right?

His folded legs shake, from excitement or in fear that he misunderstands or just because he didn’t move them in an hour or so.

Chan smiles, one of those big smiles that Minho would probably kill to see every day.

One of those smiles that he saw from his balcony, when Chan looked in the distance early in the morning and he smoked and looked content and so damn beautiful.

He feels his eyes almost water at that smile.

“I guess you didn’t know I’ve liked you for so long,” Chan’s voice sounds strained and Minho is about to open his mouth to say something back but Chan is quicker than him, “and I know you feel the same.”

_How did he?_

Minho doesn’t even admit that much to himself, but he guesses that may be called a crush somehow, he’s not about to deny the evidence. And his heart gets in his stomach and his throat is so dry he can’t speak.

But he’s impulsive as hell so he leans in, slowly tilting his head and closing his eyes, licking his lips once, twice and only when he hears Chan murmur a breathy _yes_ , he closes the distance between them.

It’s merely a soft lip touch, but to Minho it burns inside. And outside. Everything is on fire, and he separates before he intends to.

Minho doesn’t dare look him in the eyes, but Chan’s soft hand on his cheek makes him do it anyways. He forces himself to maintain eye contact, but it gets too much in a span of seconds.

Chan leans in again, leaving a little peck on his hair before putting his head on his shoulder and Minho is sure that nothing feels more perfect than this right now.

“We’re a little fucked up, huh?” Chan lets out, playing with the cigarette in his other hand, still unlighted.

“I like you, but honestly,” Minho’s hand is on his shoulders, “is this your idea of flirting, making me lose sleep and mental integrity?”

Chan looks up, “sorry,” he chuckles but doesn’t look sorry at all, which only makes Minho roll his eyes up, “to be honest, you look so good when you’re angry.”

Minho buries into him with his eyes, “so fuckin dumb.”

Chan shrugs, his features relaxing and diving in to kiss Minho again, to which Minho stops him with the palm of his hand on his mouth, pushing him away. He doesn’t apply much strength in doing so, but the other reacts immediately and retracts, a slight frown on his face.

_That face again…_

Minho doesn’t like it, Chan is not supposed to feel like that, he doesn’t deserve it, Minho learned in the past months he hates it.

“I am not rejecting you, calm down,” Minho says, one hand on his, “I just want to know, since when?”

“Since I’ve seen you a couple times on the balcony singing long ago,” Chan starts sighing, taking Minho’s hand in his and kissing it lightly, “I asked Changbin and he told me it’s impossible to flirt with you, you don’t like anyone easily, so I decided to at least try to get your attention.”

“Stupid.” Minho scoffs.

“You’re telling me that if I knocked at your door pretending to need sugar you would have fallen for me?”

“I guess no, but neither knock on my walls with edm music at any hour.”

“Are you that mad about it still?” Chan squeezes his hand a little and puts the cigarette back in his pocket, he doesn’t feel the need to smoke more anyways.

“It’s been a whole month since I even thought of that.” Minho admits, blushing even so slightly.

“Is it ok–”

“Kiss me and shut up, since you’re already here we can–”

Chan interrupts him as well, this time with a kiss.

Minho’s hands are in hair, _finally_ playing with his soft dark curls.

He wanted to do it for a while now.

Too much time spent hating for nothing, not that he really hated anyways.

And the kiss gets heated in short time, Chan’s hands on his waist to pull him closer and tug at his shirt. Minho likes that, likes Chan’s hands on him, wants those hands on his bare skin, and it’s becoming a necessity now that he had a taste of it.

But it’s Chan to move his hands past that, past the hem of his shirt, stopping the kiss only to ask. But Minho doesn’t let him do, takes his hands and places them where Chan wants, under the shirt and _damn_ he won’t let them be anywhere else.

Chan explores his back, deepening the kiss even more, sucking on his tongue and Minho’s already feeling too much.

He hates how stupid he was himself, how much fun Chan could have been from the start.

“Want you, but maybe it’s not a good idea…” Chan’s voice is but a whisper on his lips and Minho wants to get drunk on that instead of the terrible gin he always had to drown the thoughts of Chan, everything about him and especially the ways he ached to have him.

“I’m ok with it, come here,” Minho takes his hand and helps him up. Chan complies, one last kiss on the cheek and Minho’s ears are getting so red, he hopes Chan doesn’t notice.

Then he pushes him in and brings him to his room and closes the door, all that holding his hand still.

“How do you–” Minho starts, turning to him and Chan’s attention is completely on him.

“Fuck me, Minho.”

_Chan is that type, huh?_

Minho likes that already.

“What about you ride me?” Minho offers instead, “as reparation for the whole mess?”

“It’s an opportunity to get away with it only like that?”

“If you want to…”

“Hell yea!” Chan pulls him on the bed, kissing him senseless.

Minho doesn’t want those lips to leave his so soon, he tastes so good, so perfect, so _Chan_.

They keep kissing, taking each other’s breath, taking off their clothes rapidly in the process.

“You can’t be already hard,” Minho says when his hand is on his crouch, “how the fuck?!”

“Have you seen yourself?”

“In ways you can only imagine.” Minho winks, teasing.

“Kinky.”

“Maybe you’ll get to see…”

“I would love to.” Chan’s hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him back and silencing him with a kiss, tongues meeting in a messy one.

“Wait,” Minho says, taking Chan’s pants completely, “I need to take these off.”

He’s shaking, and this time he can tell it’s because he’s excited.

Excited to see Chan under him, excited to have him, to be his, to make all those _dreams_ become reality and more than anything, to hear him.

“Minho, are you sure you want this?” Chan’s shaking as well, so Minho can ask the same.

And he does.

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

Not a sign of hesitation, Chan wants this, wants him.

And it makes Minho’s guts tremble.

He adores Chan already.

“Good, me too, I want you.”

“You can have me however you want.”

_Bold._

Chan has guts, he has to admit.

“I will scare you off with kinky shit so let’s stick with riding for now, ok Channie?” he says and takes his pants and boxers off in one go.

He is usually less forward when doing this, he takes his time and teases but he doesn’t care now.

They have time for foreplay, even naked.

Chan wants him, and he wants Chan.

He has no space for shame or shyness now.

“Be a good boy for me, ok baby?” he says while taking off his shirt.

Chan whines pathetically at that and Minho’s eyes narrow, unsure of his reaction.

“Too much?”

“Not at all.” Chan answers flustered.

“Good, good,” he dives in to capture his lips once more, licking in his mouth and Chan’s hands are on his neck, “stay still now so I can go take the lube and a condom.” He says again taking his hands from his neck by the wrists and kissing the back of one hand, Chan letting out another whine at that.

He is so cute, why Minho didn’t realize how cute he is?

He runs over the nightstand and takes his things before returning to Chan, spread on his bed and one hand moving slowly on his shaft.

Minho takes in the view.

Chan will definitely be the best fuck he had in a while.

“Was that a dildo or my eyes are playing games?”

Minho scoffs and shakes his head, not really persuading the other. He then turns off the big light and shifts the switch of his purple fairy lights on.

Chan looks up at the tiny lights flickering and then back at him, eyes dark and a sweet smile.

He tastes sweet, Minho bets that dick tastes good as well. However, he wants that cock to do else, like slap Chan’s tummy while he rides him. And he has time to eat him in every way, he really does now.

He looks pretty fine, abs and all, Minho can’t believe Chan hid all that under oversized clothes. He wants to trace down his skin with his hands.

“Hey, watering mouth,” Chan murmurs, grinning now, “done staring?”

“Ready to be fingered open?” Minho snorts back, smirking and Chan gets red and nods.

“We do words in here Channie, if you are comfortable speaking of course, but I don’t like to second guess.” Minho cocks an eyebrow, crawling on the bed.

“I am ready, how you want me?”

“Stick that pretty ass in the air for me, good boy.”

And Chan does exactly what he is told to.

Like a _good boy_.

And yes, Minho’s mouth is watering.

One day he’ll eat out that ass out, he wants to, _needs_ to.

“Stop staring like you’ve never seen a butt in your life!” Chan gets up from his position, elbows sinking in Minho’s silky sheets.

“Like yours? I don’t think so.” Minho winks amused at Chan’s flushed face, both hands moving his ass up a little more while getting on his knees and spreading his legs slightly for full support.

“Are you into temperature play or you want me to warm it a little?”

“Whatever you want, _please_ hurry.” Chan almost mewls and Minho’s smirk grows.

Minho opens the cap and a loud pop echoes in the room, he pours a big amount of lube in his hand, letting it fall a little on the bed. Then reaches for Chan’s hole and lets it slowly come down and settle on it, making Chan shudder at the sensation. Minho looks at the sticky liquid flow from his fingers to Chan’s ass, pooling at the rim, that Minho now encircles and teases a little with his pointer.

He teases a little before slowly getting in.

“Well, won’t you look at that!” Minho says surprised at how easily he gets all the way in.

Did he finger himself today already or…?

“You’re not the only one with a dildo, you know?”

_That was cocky._

Minho laughs out loud at that, moving in and out his finger, slowly.

Chan hisses at the movement, it feels like a lot and nothing at all. And he’s sure Minho’s fingers aren’t bigger than his.

“You’re so pretty like this.”

Chan shifts at the compliment, head dropping in the pillow to muffle the noises as Minho adds a finger.

“I really,” he starts, moving inside a little and giving him time to accommodate to the intrusion, “ _really_ think you are so fuckin attractive, so damn perfect and cute.” His other hand goes to his balls, playing a little but still not touching his neglected cock and Chan straight out cries at that, meeting his movements.

“I bet you work yourself out in the mirror sometimes.” Minho grins when Chan lets out another chocked moan, crooking his fingers up just enough for–

“ _Minho–ah!_ ”

“Bingo.”

How in the fuckin– _Minho_ found his sweet spot in the blink of an eye. And fuck he’s not ready for the torture.

But strangely, his predictions don’t become reality: Minho adds a third finger and moves slightly near the prostrate, not really brushing against it and opening him up little by little.

“Tell me when you think you’re ready, Channie.”

He grew to love the nickname so much, it rolls perfectly on Minho’s tongue.

He nods a little, letting out little moans now, his face still buried in the pillow. That does worse for his boner since it smells like Minho.

And Minho smells so good.

“I’m ready, _please_.”

Minho is quick to move and gets his fingers out, leaving a little peck on one of Chan’s ass cheeks.

“Turn around then, baby.”

Chan also likes that Minho tells him what to do, he doesn’t really know why but he does.

“In my lap, baby, I wanna see you make a mess.”

He’s good at this type of talk, dirty talk, and he makes it sound fine.

Chan moves in his lap, Minho getting with the back on the headboard and putting lots of pillows behind him.

“When you’re ready,” Minho says and puts the condom on, Chan doesn’t even realize it until he sits on his thighs and _damn_ , he might be interested in riding them instead, but for now he sticks with Minho’s dick, that he absolutely wants in his ass quicker than _right fuckin now_.

Chan moves slowly, sinking on it, hands on Minho’s shoulders for support, and the stretch is something else entirely. He feels ripped apart and put back together simultaneity. Then he finally bottoms out, letting out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“Good boy.”

“I believe,” Chan’s panting already, he feels so overwhelmed to have Minho’s eyes on him in that way, “you’re the one that likes praising more.” He trails out and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Test your theory then, _good boy_.”

He totally would, but Minho is too much for now, and he’s distracted by the way he’s stretched good. Minho fills him right, he would dare to say perfectly.

And it feels good already, but he still doesn’t move yet and Minho acts like he’s almost reading his mind and his hands, already on his waist, – when did they get there? – grip his skin and go from there to his hips and back again, trying to calm him down.

“Take your time, _baby_.”

It hits Chan just now they didn’t speak first about their relationship from now on, and it makes him think.

Does Minho like him enough to want a relationship? Aren’t they supposed to date first?

What if Minho lets this happen because he is bored and after this he changes his mind?

What if he doesn’t like Chan after all and wants to take revenge for that stupid thing in the past that started it all?

What if–

“Channie, want to stop?”

Minho’s voice stops his train of anxious worries.

_He can’t be real!_

“Min, would you go out with me?” Chan asks before even thinking.

“I thought it was pretty obvious?”

“Will you?” Chan insists, and Minho cocks an eyebrow, realizing just how insecure Chan actually is about some stuff.

“Of course!” Minho leans in to kiss his nose and Chan feels tears creep at the corner of his eyes. He is about to cry from the tender way Minho acts now – not that he hates Minho teasing and being all playful, but this is what he enjoys the most.

But is it for real?

Like, Minho doesn’t hate him, he came so far to realize that. They had some shit to discuss, but they have been kind of friends for a month or so.

Still, he feels a little unmeriting of that.

“Really, want to stop?” Minho tries again, his hands slowly caressing his skin, “we can do else.”

“No, it’s just, is this really ok?” Chan’s voice is stuttering, “aren’t you still kind of mad?” and his lower lip quivering, “do I give you the impression I am needy, that you have to treat me like something precious or–”

“Channie, pause a little and breathe, ok?” Minho’s worried now, “I am like this because I want to, you’re cute, you’re sweet, I am a dumbass and you did some stupid shit I remind now with a smile on my face, stop stressing too much, can you trust me?”

“Yes.” Chan’s answer has not a trace of hesitation, he believes Minho, but he needs to hear him say he’s ok, they are ok, they will eventually get better.

“Glad to hear it, thank you for telling me your doubts, I don’t want to hurt you.” Minho’s tone is soothing.

“Are we ok?” He asks one last time, to make sure.

“Nah, we’re fucked in the brain cuz this could have happened sooner and in a better way, but we can try to make it work, would you try with me?”

Chan laughs softly, “totally, I can do that.”

“Else, Channie?”

Chan stops to think about it, he doesn’t want to leave anything out, Minho gives him the opportunity to speak clearly.

“I don’t know, I want to keep doing this, and I want to also kiss you after and do the things I wanted from the start like hold your hand and play together and I guess we clicked but I am still apologetic for what happened.”

“Ok, then say it.”

Minho is pretty simple, Chan finally understands that his fake bad attitude was never the whole Minho, and if he knew it before, he would have fallen deeper and quicker.

“I’m so sorry I did what I did to get your attention and risk to fuck this up and only now that you’re balls deep in me I find the guts to tell you all this.”

“I forgave you already,” Minho kisses his nose, “and I am sorry I played hard to get like I wasn’t actually having the hots for you months ago.”

“You’re forgiven,” Chan’s smile is back, “now, can I move, please?”

“Yes, please Channie.”

Minho’s hands are back on his waist, guiding him up and Chan drops a couple times, till he starts rocking his body up and down in rhythm.

It doesn’t take him much to adjust to his length, it’s like he’s made to take Minho’s cock. And he enjoys it so much. Minho’s eyes follow his movements, and he never stops praising him for how good he does, Chan wants to tell him back as much, to tell him how intense and perfect it feels to ride someone after so long now.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Chan’s voice is so gone already and threatens Minho to make him whimper.

“C-Channie, _fuck_.” A sound kin to a keen escapes his mouth.

Chan drops one time hard, and twists his fist over his cock a couple times while staying in place, then again moving up and down while gnawing at his bottom lip.

“How.is.that.for.a.good.boy?” Chan says, emphasizing every word.

He’s really brave, Minho must admit, with his hair that sticks to his forehead, his eyes are dilated and a grin on his lips that Minho wants to kiss away.

“Best boy,” Minho leans for a kiss, Chan’s hands taking Minho’s and guiding them to his ass, “and kinky baby.”

Minho wraps one hand loosely around his dick, pumping him up at the same pace of Chan riding him.

“Min, I won’t last long at all– _fuck!_ ” He feels his cock twitching in Minho’s hand and _damn_ it feels amazing.

Minho is close as well, Chan is moving at a frantic pace now and _fuck_ he is taking him so well. Chan must be doing this a lot to be this good, it drives him crazy how every sound he draws out of him is like music, like the music they both enjoy and both feel in their bones. Yes, Minho feels Chan in his bones and he’s not the one being fucked.

“You are doing so good for me, my _good boy_.” Minho reaches for his hair to move it from his eyes, then his hands find his ass again, squeezing it lightly.

Chan doubles his efforts, he wants to come so bad and Minho’s hands on him make his almost trip over the edge too quickly, and his thighs are beginning to leave him.

“If you want to come, be my guest, baby,” Minho says, kissing him on the lips and holding him in place to slam into him at a rough pace, and Chan is so grateful he moves in his place, “c’mon, I am so close as well.”

Chan moans loud at that and comes undone all over his tummy and on Minho as well, Minho’s eyes focusing on it. Not like he looked anywhere else almost the whole time anyway, he adored what he saw so far to want to bury it in his memories forever, to hunt him forever.

Minho comes right after, Chan’s clench hard enough to bring him to his orgasm so fast, and it feels like being in bliss.

They kiss as they come down from their high, panting more in each other’s mouths, Minho’s hands on his waist still.

“This was so good, _fuck_.” Chan says between kisses.

“You have to let me get out eventually, you know?” Minho’s voice is so soft against his lips, Chan wants to swallow it.

But he opts to move instead and help Minho dispose of the condom.

“Stay here so I can clean you, if that’s ok, of course.”

“Yes, please.”

Minho gets up, stretches his legs and disappears in the bathroom.

Chan looks at the little lights and only now notices Minho has a lot of cute little paintings on the wall, with cats and flowers and some pictures as well, probably his cats, and some long tulle curtains with plant like decorations on them. His bed is indeed a four-poster one, so of course the whole place looks like a magical dream room. Minho is so adorable, it makes his heart jump in his chest.

Minho comes back with a pair of underwear on, a towel in one hand and some clothes in the other. He also has a button down shirt on and Chan his about to combust, not that hasn’t already seen his chest but like this it feels different.

So intimate.

Minho sits next to him and cleans his torso slowly, caressing it right after with his fingers. He doesn’t press, the touch is more featherlike and Chan squirms against it.

“So sensitive,” Minho chuckles and he feels so all over the place, “you want to stay for dinner?”

“Can I?”

Minho reaches for his hair, moving it from his eyes like he did not even much time before, playing with his stray locks and hums in response.

“Those are for me?” Chan asks again, pointing at the clothes on the bed.

Minho nods, looking at his face and smiling, “I want to cuddle first, can we?”

Chan answers by pulling him closer in a hug, “yes, can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need permission for that, silly,” Minho scoffs in his skin, “but first put something on, please.” He kisses his neck and it’s like it ignites Chan from within.

“I really want us to work…” Chan trails out and regrets it right after.

Minho moves a little up, face at Chan’s level now and cups his cheeks with his hands, kissing his lips softly, “we will, I promise you that.”

Chan smiles, a big and sincere smile that disarms Minho completely.

Too beautiful, a foolish man that did something stupid to get a reaction out of his raging human state. And Minho likes it, likes him for it.

“Pass me that,” Chan points at the clothes again and Minho gives them to him, cradling on the bed to reach for his phone – he heard it buzz a while back but ignored it – and he gladly sees it’s Changbin saying he’s not coming back to their flat tonight.

_Good._

Minho giggles at that and then sighs, looking at Chan dressing in his clothes. The big shirt looks good on him, he’s glad he still had that oversized one. Chan fits his clothes, he wants to know how many other things in his life fits him, he’s glad he has the opportunity to find out.

“Done staring,” Chan says amused, “again?” He adds as a reminder it’s not the first time. He likes it though, Minho’s eyes on him.

“Not really,” Minho says and pulls him closer in his arms, “wanna look up close.”

Chan’s hands on his bare skin make him feels so good, like they are meant to stay there.

If only he had known beforehand, how much Chan fits him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If so please leave kudos and comment to help the author regain energy to continue writing💓


End file.
